Forbidden
by Mimi-Kiki-Dits
Summary: Their love was forbidden. A princess and a servant? It was impossible. Except, when it comes to the Kingdom of Fiore, it wasn't so unheard of. Lucy, princess of Magnolia, had initiated an affair, and as the lovers grow closer, they realize how painful it will be when they are ripped apart by society.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia arose from bed, her hair in disarray, cheeks flushed healthily. She yawned, grabbed her brush, and rang a bell.

A servant, who had heard the young heiress's ring, rushed up the winding staircase to greet the youngest Heartfilia.

"Good morning, m'lady." The servant bowed respectfully.

"Oh, you mustn't be so polite," Lucy scolded.

"Apologies, Miss Heartfilia." The servant remained in a bowing position.

"Well, alright," Lucy gave in. "Listen, I would like for something to be arranged."

"Yes, m'lady?" the servant inquired.

"Well, you must have known about Papa's many failed attempts to marry me off," the heiress chuckled fondly, remembering each terrible suitor.

First there was Prince Bora, who had been disgraced due to a forced affair with a servant named Juvia Lockser. Then there was Duke Everlue, who had exclaimed that Lucy was quite atrocious looking, and had fled with an entourage of unattractive attendants at his side. It was just as well, though, seeing as he was about twenty years too old for the young lady. The rest of the suitors had been deemed unworthy by King Jude, been ancient, or incredibly introverted, too much so to ever become a suitable contender for the hand of the outgoing heiress.

"Yes, m'lady," the servant responded warily.

"Well, I would like to hold a ball in three days time." Lucy proclaimed proudly.

"I will try to arrange something with His Highness." The servant bowed before exiting Lucy's room.

"You can come out now," she whispered as soon as the bustling servant had gone.

"Finally! I thought she was never going to leave!" an exuberant voice responded, relieved.

"Honestly, Natsu, you've got to hide yourself faster!" Lucy scolded.

"Sorry, sorry," Natsu amended.

"Well, now that you're here, I've got plenty to tell you!" Lucy reported excitedly, clutching her friend's hands.

"Okay..." Natsu rolled his amber eyes, evidently amused by Lucy's childishness.

"I'm holding a ball!" she squealed.

"Oh great. _Another _event I will never be able to attend." Natsu complained.

"Oh..." Lucy's spirits dampened.

"No, it's okay, just tell me about the stupid ball before I've gotta leave," Natsu scolded himself.

"Well," she muttered, "if you don't want to hear about it-"

"No, seriously, tell me!" Natsu interrupted her.

"I'm gathering all the eligible men in the kingdom to congregate at the castle for a dance, and then, like the minstrels sing, I'll find the perfect suitor!" Lucy informed her friend.

"Oh..." Now it was Natsu's turn to feel depressed.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked concernedly.

"Nothing, m'lady," Natsu murmured.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that when I was three! I meant it!" Lucy scolded irritably.

"Well, that's what you are to me! I'm a petty servant, someone who is, of course, not eligible to court you!" he shouted angrily.

"What do you mean?" Lucy looked dumbfounded.

"Did it ever occur to you that I would want to court you?" Natsu asked.

"N-no!" Lucy stammered. "It wouldn't be possible."

"Do you ever wish it was, though?" Natsu persisted.

"Y-yes, but-" she was interrupted by warm arms pulling her closer, and closer, and...

Their lips met, and Lucy's eyes squeezed shut.

It was a passionate frenzy, and Lucy felt as if her brain was being blanketed by a thick layer of mush.

"I do." He whispered, and crept out of the princess's chamber.

"Oh!" Lucy flushed brightly.

"Mistress Lucy?" a timid voice called out.

"Yes, Levy?" Lucy responded dazedly.

"His Highness accepted your idea..." Levy was shocked when she saw the heiress's face. The usually exuberant and bright princess looked dazed and flustered. "Is something the matter, madam?" Levy asked concernedly.

"Nothing at all..." Lucy looked dismal. "Well, if you'd really like to know... You must tell no one, do you understand?"

Levy nodded. "Yes, madam.

"Natsu, he, well... He kissed me." Lucy looked ashamed. "And I- well, I liked it."

Levy gasped, aghast. "But miss, that's against the rules! A servant and a princess, it's never been heard of!"

"I understand," Lucy told the small woman, "and yet I wish it was not so."

"You wish what was not so, Lucy?" a voice interrupted the confessions of Lucy.

"Father!" Lucy rose from a sitting position. "What are you doing here?"

"Likewise," Jude responded sternly. "You should return to your studies. Miss Erza is awaiting you, and I assure you, she is quite frustrated with your lack of comprehension. What is so challenging about simple maths?"

Lucy flinched. "Nothing, Father."

"Now that I have informed you of your failings, you must tell me: what were you discussing with Miss McGarden?"

"Just a failing of the tailor, Father. I had wished for my dress to be teal, and 'twas turquoise instead. It bothered me quite a lot." Lucy lied.

"I shall sort this... Misunderstanding out with Miss Lisanna. It is only predictable, seeing as she is a mere apprentice." Jude reassured his daughter.

"Yes, Father..." Lucy murmured politely, silently wishing the alabaster-haired tailor well.

"Hurry on to your studies, Lucy, and Miss McGarden, we have your assaulter in our custody. He wishes to see you." King Jude informed the petite, blue-haired woman, and watched as she flinched.

"Yes, sir... But he wishes to see me? Why? Must I see him?" Levy asked, her hazel eyes reflecting fear, her lower lip quivering.

"Although he has rebelled against the rules of the kingdom, he shall not be denied rights." Jude told her mechanically.

"Yes, sir," Levy murmured fearfully.

"Lovely," the King beckoned to the door, "if you should be so kind as to set off for the staircase, where you must part ways."

"Yes, Father," Lucy bowed respectfully before grabbing her maid's hand. "Come _on_!" she hissed impatiently at Levy, ignoring her murmurs of protest.

As soon as the King was out of sight, Lucy released Levy.

"Sorry," she apologized. "He's not supposed to know that I have friends, let alone servant friends. He would be enraged."

"'Tis alright, Miss Lucy," Levy accepted her friend's apology.

"But, what shall I do? I shan't decline Natsu, and if he should choose to ignore me, I should die!" Lucy exclaimed dramatically, her chocolate eyes widening before flicking to Levy's own eyes. "Good Lord, what if he chooses to reject me? I _shall _die!" Lucy fanned herself, trying to calm her bright pink blush.

"Miss Lucy, if I may be excused for saying this, you are exaggerating!" Levy calmed the frantic heiress down, mentally chuckling at her utter dramaticism.

"Yes, you are excused and are probably wiser than I, and noting that, dearest Levy, what shall I do?" the heiress's face burned bright.

"Levy?" a voice called out.

"Yes?" Levy squeaked.

"Let me escort you to the dungeons," a chuckle, "he is awaiting you."

"Sorry," Levy laughed uneasily.

She heard the thump of feet upon stairs, and suppressed a sigh when Natsu emerged from the top of the staircase.

"Levy, he's waiti-" she saw him stiffen when he noticed Lucy.

"Natsu!" the heiress grinned.

"Hello, m'lady," he muttered unwillingly, bowing stiffly.

"Oh, please do stop!" Lucy cried.

"Stop what, m'lady? Am I not demonstrating courtesy?" Natsu asked wryly.

"Oh! Stop it!" she screeched. After she recovered from her outburst, she amended, "Natsu, would you speak to me in the library?"

"Yes, Lucy," he sighed.

"I'll take my leave, Lucy," Levy told the heiress, winking flirtatiously.

"Quiet," Lucy scolded, frowning disapprovingly at the petite lady-in-waiting.

As soon as Levy had exited the room, Lucy marched over to the flustered pink haired man.

"You will tell me why you are avoiding me this instant, or else I shall... I shall kiss you!" Lucy threatened.

"'Tis not much of a threat, Lucy," Natsu chucked. "'Tis I who initiated the first kiss, so why shall I prevent a second one?"

Lucy strutted over to him, and poked a finger into his chest.

"I shan't be stopped by a simple taunt, Natsu Dragneel." She smiled mockingly.

As soon as she said this, Natsu, who had already been drawn in by the alluring woman, could not help himself. He leaned in, grabbed her shoulders firmly, and kissed her passionately.

Instead of breaking the kiss, as she had previously done, she leaned into it, wrapping her slender arms around his neck, burying her slim digits in his spiky salmon locks.

"Lord," she moaned.

As the kiss progressed further, Lucy realized that she wanted more from Natsu. Just a kiss was not enough. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, and smiled tantalizingly.

"Don't tempt me," he muttered through gritted teeth. "Don't play with fire, it could burn you."

Lucy's plump lips formed a pout. "'Tis not playing when the fire is yours to begin with."

He grinned. "'Tis true, Lucy,"

"Yes," she groaned, "yes, yes, yes, yes… But in this case, at this moment, fire's owner has lost control of her flames. 'Tis warping her mind into mush…"

Natsu's lips traveled down to her collarbone, nipping gently at her soft, pink skin.

"Absolute mush," Lucy murmured.

Lucy remained in the library for quite a while, making wantonly sounding noises, pressed up against a bookshelf, which was filled with books about romances between princes and princesses, coincidentally.

"'Twas wonderful," she recounted to Levy afterwards.

"But, m'lady, your chastity is gone!" Levy, who had been supporting the growing romance between the heiress and Natsu, knew that this… This was final. She was damaged goods now, and was automatically on the list of rejected females.

"I don't care." Lucy responded carelessly. "I shall meet him again tonight," she sighed.

"M'lady, 'tis not intelligent! He will be punished if King Jude ever finds out!" Levy gasped. "King Jude! He shall murder thy soul! O, Lord be merciful on my lovely friend, for if she shall die, I, too, shall die! I shall hang!"

Lucy chuckled. "Levy, now who is dramatic?"

Levy groaned. "Lucy, you not listening! I speak the truth! If King Jude ever finds out… You, Natsu and I shall hang! O lord be merciful!"

"Miss Levy," a gruff voice echoed off the castle's walls.

"Pardon me, m'lady. I must take my leave. I bid you good night, Miss Lucy." Levy bid farewell to her friend, making the slight warning evident in her colloquial tone.

"O, Lord." Lucy rolled her eyes. "'Tis not quite so important."

But even Lucy's mind knew that the deed had been done, and that it was incredibly important to young ladies of her time, age and status.

"Lucy?" a husky voice inquired.

"Natsu…" She breathed seductively.

"Meet me in the library, tonight," he whispered.

"Yes," she agreed.

As he slunk away, Lucy pondered the current situation. She was having… an affair of sorts, with her best friend, a servant of the castle of which she was the princess. It was wrong, no doubt, but at the same time it was terribly, mind-shatteringly, beautifully, amazingly right.

"O, Lord," Lucy prayed, "let this be the right thing to do. Let it work, for I need him and he needs me."

She made an excuse, asked a servant to relay said excuse to her father, and snuck into the dimly lit library.

"Lucy!" a familiar voice called.

"Natsu!" the heiress crept towards her friend, mind in turmoil. She was still deciding whether their affair was right or wrong, but as she looked upon him, the decision seemed clear. It was deliciously right.

"I was waiting for you to arrive," Natsu admitted. "I've been waiting for the past hour."

She smacked him across the head. "Idiot," she chastised fondly.

"Idiot yourself," he snorted.

"Mm. But you're my idiot." She smiled warmly.

"W-whatever," he blushed.

She leaned in, eyes closed. He followed suit, and their lips touched in an electrifying moment.

She embedded her slender fingers in his tangled locks, and wrapped her legs around his waist once more.

"Luce," Natsu chuckled, "you're eager today."

She flushed lightly before retorting, "I only just received you, I should be able to enjoy your presence whenever I please."

"Yeah?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah."

"Well," he grinned slyly, "then the same should apply to me, right?"

"Yeah." Lucy laughed.

"We'll see about that!" he buried his face in her neck.

"Ngh!" she moaned.

* * *

And their tryst continued.

King Jude sat in his throne room. "I'm glad we could make an arrangement," he firmly shook hands with another king.

"Yes," King Fullbuster replied. "I'm sure my son, Gray, will be a lovely match for your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Gray lounged in a plush armchair, raven locks in a disarray, a waterfall of velvet blanket covering him.

"Juvia," he called casually. When the serving girl didn't answer, he sat up a little straighter. "Juvia!" he called again, urgency straining against a tranquil cover.

"Yes, Gray-sama?" a soft, gentle voice responded.

"I require your assistance," he informed her.

"Alright, Gray-sama." The young woman complied.

"You must prepare me for a visit to Magnolia... I am meeting my future bride in three hours." Juvia finally understood the message, and her dark eyes widened.

"So, the King has finally set up a match..." she murmured ruefully.

"Yes, but Juvia, she is... currently busy with someone." Gray hinted.

"Eh?" Juvia looked surprised. "Lucy-sama is having an affair?"

"At the moment, yes, she is." Gray seemed utterly unbothered.

"Oh, poor Gray-sama," Juvia tried to comfort the prince, "Juvia shall bake Juvi-bread and Gray-bread to make you feel alright..."

"Uh, y'know, I'm okay, thanks," Gray shivered, remembering his previous encounters with the terrifying bread.

_ "The hell's this?" Gray asked brashly._

_ "Juvia baked you bread!" the exuberant girl shoved a tray in his face. It was teeming with baked goods, and a delicious smell wafted off the round loaves._

_ "Why do they have our faces on them?" Gray inquired._

_ "Because, Gray-sama, even in our stomachs, we'll be together forever." She smiled._

_ "Eh?" Gray flinched. "Juvia, forever is a really long time!"_

_ "Juvia knows." Juvia grinned._

_ "Like, a really long time!" Gray responded._

_ "Yup." Juvia practically oozed happiness._

_ "Ugh, fine, I'll eat yer stupid bread." He returned to his original brash attitude._

_ He picked up a loaf of bread, put it in his mouth, and chewed slowly._

_ "Mm..." he grinned. "This is really good!"_

_ "Gray-sama," Juvia stifled a laugh, "you're eating a Gray-bread."_

_ "Mph!" bread spewed out of his mouth. "Goddamm, Juvia," he chastised, "warn me!"_

_ "Sorry, Gray-sama," she chuckled._

_..._...

"Are you sure? Because Juvia can fetch you a loaf," the girl marched into the kitchen with new resolve.

"No!" Gray leaped in front of her. "It's really fine. Your company heals me, anyway,"

"Really?" she looked hopefully up at Gray.

"Really." He confirmed.

"Kyaa! Juvia is more in love with Gray-sama than ever before!" Juvia squealed.

"Eek!" a vivacious voice interrupted. "Do _not _lead me into this frikkin' castle without my permission!"

Gray sighed. "That would be Princess Lucy, flanked by the Thunder Legion. I _knew _I shouldn't have trusted them with escorting someone. Lord, just intervene, Juvia."

"Yes, Gray!" she fled the room, her long cobalt curls swaying in the frigid breeze.

"Ouch!" a shrill yell echoed, bouncing off of the cold stone walls.

"Please, Miss Lucy, be calm!" Juvia soothed the angry young woman.

"I'll not tolerate it!" Lucy shrieked, her long, thin arms striking the armor of the Raijinshu.

"Juvia, we've got this under control!" Freed yelled, his chartreuse hair swaying.

Laxus grabbed the blonde princess's arm, and dragged her out of the hall and into the throne room.

"Juvia is sorry!" Juvia rushed in after the Raijinshu, ignoring the struggling princess's wails. "She has failed her beloved Gray-sama!"

"It's okay," Gray squirmed.

"Let me go!" Lucy lashed out, her skinny arms hitting Bickslow's well built chest.

"Relax," Gray told Lucy. He turned to the Raijinshu. "Let the woman go before she kills someone."

"She's crazy," Laxus complained.

"Go, before I push you out myself." Gray threatened.

"Lord," Evergreen muttered, "someone's pushy."

"Leave!"

"Fine..." they collectively bowed and scampered out of the throne room.

"Okay," Gray turned to the two remaining women. "Let's make this clear, shall we? I have... a prior engagement, Lucy, and I have been informed that you are preoccupied as well. So, you shall keep my secret and I shall keep yours."

"Thank the Lord," Lucy sighed, relieved. "I was so scared that you would be interested in me."

Gray chuckled. "No, although you are incredibly curvaceous."

Lucy flushed scarlet. "_Taken,_ sir."

"Love rival!" Juvia looked aghast. "You have stolen Gray-sama from Juvia!"

"No," Lucy sighed, "I haven't."

Juvia looked apprehensive, and she wormed closer to Gray, nudging her ample chest on his arm.

"_Mine_!" she hissed, ignoring the prince's blush and protests.

Lucy heard voices coming from the end of the hallway, and, eyes wide, pushed Juvia off of Gray and attached herself to the flustered prince's arm.

"What are you doin-" Juvia was cut off by a sharp kick to the leg, and she understood the circumstances. She lowered herself to a bowing position, and gulped.

"Miss Lucy," a cold voice started, "I'm glad you have become _friendly _with my son."

Lucy bowed respectfully. "Thank you for letting me stay for a brief while in the Kingdom of Ice."

The King of Ice smiled, although Lucy thought it looked more like a grimace.

"Glad to know that the Celestial Princess would choose to lodge in our," he beckoned to Gray and himself, "humble kingdom."

"Father!" a breathless voice interrupted the exchange.

"Ah, Lyon." The King smiled yet again. "I'm glad you decided to join us."

The alabaster haired man grinned sheepishly, before looking up and saying, "Hello Miss Lucy of the Celestial Kingdom. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." He turned to Gray and Juvia. "Hello brother," he said to Gray. He looked at Juvia, and whispered seductively, "Hello, _Juvia._"

Juvia flushed scarlet. "Hello, Lyon-sama."

Gray frowned, irked by his brother's behavior, but said nothing.

"I am glad that your match has resulted in happiness," the King interrupted, baring his teeth in a brutish grin.

"Yeah…" Lucy was uneasy, feeling goosebumps on her arms.

_ Well, _she thought naughtily, _Natsu will make them go away._

"I'm so happy that your future children will be our Kingdom's heirs." The King remarked sourly, his words seemingly containing a warning.

_Stop your affairs now,_ he seemed to say.

"Will you be so kind as to invite us to lunch at your Kingdom tomorrow afternoon?" the King asked.

"Of course," Lucy replied, a sinking feeling manifesting itself in her stomach.

"Lovely." The King smiled. "I must return to work, but I shall see you tomorrow." He turned to Lucy. "You may leave now."

Lucy nodded, bowed, and scampered out of the throne room, her fake smile melting off her face like snow on a hot day.

As her maid called the carriage, she contemplated what she would do when the time came to marry Gray. She was separated from her thoughts as the vehicle arrived, and she set off, traveling down the dusty roads that lead back to the Kingdom of Magnolia.

She arrived home and plopped down on her bed, moaning softly at the feel of her downy blankets.

"Luce?" a familiar voice interrupted, making butterflies erupt in the young heiress's stomach.

"Natsu!" she cried, overjoyed at the sound of her best friend/lover's voice.

"How was your trip?" he asked her, earning a sigh from the blonde.

"Horrible. I met the man who I'm betrothed to, his father knows about our affair, and I found out that he's having an affair with _his _servant." She vented, her chocolaty brown eyes looking cynical and bored.

"Well," Natsu responded huskily, "_I _can make you feel better."

Lucy's eyes shined, and she giggled. "Try."

He stayed in her room for longer than expected that night.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Lucy dragged a comb through her tangled golden hair, staring at herself in the mirror in displeasure. She had bags under her eyes and she was pale and nauseous. She had been emptying her stomach into the lavatory all morning, and now, all she wanted was sleep and medical assistance. She put down the comb and rang the servants' bell, wincing at lifting her aching arm. Almost immediately, her servant knocked her door timidly.

"Oh, do come in!" Lucy called out, irritated.

"Yes, Miss Heartfilia," the woman bustled in, bowing hastily before adding, "do you require any assistance?"

Lucy nodded, and croaked, "I feel faint; could you fetch Porlyusica?"

The woman looked aghast; no one ever wanted the help of that healer, for although she was skilled at her work, her personality left much to be desired. She dared not protest, though; she responded, "Yes, Miss Heatfilia," and padded out of Lucy's bedchamber.

"Oh, Lord, my stomach churns," Lucy grumbled, rubbing her abdomen. She heard muttering, a stingy voice and a fretting one arguing. When the stingy one seemed to grudgingly give in, Lucy became certain that it was Porlyusica and a miscellaneous servant.

"Lucy!" the healer chastised. "How could you rouse me from my sleep? I was dreaming that all of the humans in this world were being obliterated, and–" she broke off when she saw Lucy's haggard complexion and smelt the putrid odor wafting from the young heiress. "Good heavens! Were you mauled by some malicious creature, child? What in heaven's name has happened?"

Lucy rubbed her forehead. "I'm not quite sure, Porlyusica. Have you any idea?"

Porlyusica had a hunch, but she was wise enough not to share this with Lucy. "I will examine you, Lucy, to try to explain this illness."

Lucy nodded, relieved that her strange spell of nausea and soreness would be diagnosed by a practiced medic.

"What are your symptoms, Lucy?" Porlyusica wanted to be completely sure about Lucy's condition.

Lucy explained the nausea, the soreness, and the urge to use the lavatory. Porlyusica nodded, smiling, for she had been right. Porlyusica was well-known for her incredible medical knowledge, and it was rumored that she had never diagnosed a person wrongly. She knew what a person of Lucy's condition looked like, felt like, and acted like. She knew their symptoms, and was glad to hear that Lucy, the child who had known her for its entire lifetime, was blessed with such a happy occasion. She was sure that Prince Gray, too, would be overjoyed by this news. Of course, she had to inform Lucy's father before delivering the happy news to Lucy.

"I shall return in a moment," Porlyusica informed her awaiting patient. She walked briskly to His Highness' chambers, knocked on the door, and awaited his arrival.

He rose, and opened the door, greeting the aged medic with a mere grunt of acknowledgment.

"Your daughter," Porlyusica explained her disturbance, "called me this morn. She complained of an upset stomach, sore limbs, and the constant urge to urinate. I was unsure of her predicament, before reviewing the symptoms, and discovered that your daughter is with child!"

Jude was shocked; Lucy had not seemed so enamored with her fiancé, and the fact that she was with child delighted him. How lovely; Layla would surely be pleased at the notion of her only child acting as a princess, a dutiful wife, and a mother!

"Wonderful!" Jude exclaimed. "We must commence festivities! Prepare a feast, a toast for lucky Lucy and her unborn child!"

Porlyusica nodded empathetically. "Yes, sir! But I must make haste; I have not informed the princess of this joyous event yet! I did not want to enlighten her prematurely, as you must be the first to hear of this, and now I must inform her!"

Jude bid the healer farewell, and collapsed onto his cushiony duvet. "Oh, happy day indeed!"

Porlyusica hurriedly strutted up-stairs, murmuring of the festivities that were sure to occur after this encounter with the young mother. Of course, she was only nineteen years of age, and was in her prime. It was to be expected, for the typical age of motherhood was only sixteen, and Lucy was growing increasingly old.

"Oh, bother," Porlyusica growled, wiping sweat off her brow as she clutched the folds of her heavy skirt. She climbed up the winding staircase, cursing all humans but the object of her joy, and stopped only when she arrived at Lucy's bedchamber.

It had been months–three, to be exact–since Lucy's engagement to the Prince of the Kingdom of Ice, Gray Fullbuster. They seemed happy enough with their arrangement, which shocked her father, for ever since the princess was a mere babe, she was a feisty creature, always disobeying her father's many rules. It was a fundamental part of the young lady's personality, and no one would be surprised if Lucy had protested her arranged marriage.

Porlyusica rapped the large wooden door with her knuckles, and heard a faint, "I am ill; I cannot open the door! You may enter!"

Porlyusica entered, her eyes shining. "Oh, dear, dear, Lucy…"

Lucy raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Good heavens, Porlyusica. Has someone struck your conspicuously large head?"

"I am choosing to ignore that comment, Lucy, because I am a gentle creature. I must inform you of the good news!" Porlyusica clutched Lucy's hands, worrying the young princess.

"Are you feeling well, Porlyusica?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I am more than well! Oh, I am rejoicing! Lucy, fortune has bestowed her good wishes upon you! You are to be a mother, Lucy!"

Lucy gasped, paling dramatically. "No! 'Tis a mere lie!"

Porlyusica mistook her alarm for happiness. "Oh, 'tis not a lie! I am envious of your luck!"

Lucy shook her head, snatching her hands away from the woman. "This is terrible! Oh, how you scorn me, fate! You abhor my lover and my unborn child, destiny! Woe is me!"

Porlyusica became cross. "Oh, whatever is the matter? This is a joyous occasion!"

Lucy's warm brown eyes shone with unshed tears. "Is that what you think?" she whispered hoarsely. "Natsu's child–mine!"

Porlyusica started. "Natsu's child! Oh, no! 'Tis you who is lying!"

Tears leaked from her eyes; shining rivulets ran down her flushed cheeks and strands of unruly blonde hair fastened themselves to her face. "'Tis not a lie! Oh, what shall I do?"

Porlyusica could only shake her head for she could not help the hysterical princess; that was a job for a woman younger than herself.

She exited the room, leaving the young princess bawling, and called out to anyone listening: "The princess needs condolence!"

Levy, who was exiting the dungeons in which she was conversing with the man who assaulted her, scurried up the stairs, her knee length skirt bunching up at the sides.

"Lucy?" she shouted. "Are you feeling well?"

The young librarian was greeted by sobs.

She hastened her descent up the staircase, and when she reached the princess's chamber, she strode in without consent–a crime punishable by whipping. Levy thought that her small stature assisted her sneaking, and hunched over, hiding herself.

When she entered the room, she was not surprised to see her friend curled up on the floor, weeping.

"Oh, Lucy, whatever is the matter?" Levy asked helplessly.

"L-Levy," Lucy whimpered, "I am a disgrace! I am with child!"

Levy sunk to her knees. "Oh, lord. May I ask: How will you tell the father?"

Lucy shook. "I haven't a clue! Oh, Levy!"

And Levy took Lucy into her arms, and the friends wept together.


End file.
